


(Whoops) Forgot My Phone

by jisxngie



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Smut, on tumblr, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisxngie/pseuds/jisxngie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum leaves his stuff in the practice room and Youngjae is the one to retrieve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Whoops) Forgot My Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback and comments are greatly appreciated! Please tell me if you enjoyed! :)

Youngjae loved to sing. Proven by the fact that the members would always find him in the practice room singing his heart out. It was no wonder why he was their main vocal.

Choi Youngjae; your resident ball of sunshine with fluffy light brown hair and warm brown eyes, body slim and fit and a heart eye smile that could make you drop dead to the floor with affection. He was kind to the members and looked after Coco well when they were all out except for him. He was easily the sweetest and one of the most innocent looking out of the group.

–

“Youngjae-ah!” Youngjae’s head lifted from his book at the sound of his name; Jaebum wanted to see him again. Quickly, Youngjae put his book down and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose before walking over to where Jaebum was lying down on his bed. “Yeah? What is it, hyung?” “Can you run down to the practice room and grab my bag? I accidentally left it down there while we were practising and it has my phone, wallet and my keys to the dorm. Pretty please?” Youngjae chuckled and shook his head, “Sure, but you owe me because walking down there is not a fun prospect, hyung,” and Youngjae was out the door.

Jaebum chuckled.

Youngjae unlocked the door to the practice room and flicked the lights on, his eyes squinting a bit before adjusting. “God, why do they keep it so dark down here when we aren’t training?” Youngjae mumbled as he shut the door again and looked for Jaebum’s bag. After many many minutes of rummaging, he found it in the corner underneath piles of stuff. “Why in the world is it under there?” The male mumbled before opening the bag to check that his hyung’s phone, wallet and his keys were in there.

“Wait, where’s his phone?” Youngjae grumbled for a bit before getting up and looking through the pile of things again. A couple of minutes later, with his legs literally in the air and upper body buried under stuff, Youngjae cried out in success at finding Jaebum’s phone. “Jeez, why isn’t it in his bag with the rest of his stuff?”

Then Youngjae had an idea. He had to get Jaebum back somehow.

He unlocked the phone in his hands and blinked in surprise at the fact that Jaebum’s home screen was a picture of him; Choi Youngjae was his fucking home screen. He shook it off and decided to snoop around in his files. Just for blackmail you know? Nothing too harmful because Youngjae couldn’t bear to hurt Im Jaebum of all people. He just couldn’t.

The brunet stalked his leader’s photo gallery; littered with pictures of Coco, himself shirtless, Jackson doing his legendary duckface, that sort of thing. His thumb stopped scrolling when his eyes scanned over a picture of himself.

Youngjae’s eyes narrowed at the picture as he continued to stand idly. It was a picture of him, back when his hair was blonde, sleeping in the bathtub with his head facing the camera. Youngjae always doubted that he looked peaceful while sleeping but obviously Jaebum thought none of it because he found a lot of pictures of himself sleeping. His eyes went wide when they came across a video of himself, filmed from where Jaebum was sleeping that night.

“Ah, J-Jaebum-ah-hyu-ung!”

“A-Ahh, no, shit, fuck ahh~”

“J-Jaebum hyunnnggg~”

Youngjae was watching himself writhe underneath his blankets, mouth hanging open and heavy panting leaving his parted lips in a wet dream. The worst bit was that he wasn’t aware at all.

“Such lewd things falling from such a seemingly sweet tongue.”

Youngjae spun around on his heels to find Jaebum staring him down with dark eyes. The younger blushed and fumbled over his words, “N-No, hyung I swear this is-isn’t wh-what you th-think it i-is,” Youngjae waved his hands in front of him, shaking his head from side to side and blushing like crazy. “Sure, Youngjae-ah.”

Within seconds Youngjae found himself pinned against the wall of the studio with Jaebum’s slightly dry lips pressing hard against his own smoothly glossed lips, hand pressing against his throat and effectively keeping him pinned to the wall. “H-Hyung, wh-what are you…?” “Sshh, Youngjae-ah…”

Youngjae felt Jaebum’s phone slip out of his grasp and onto the floor but neither of them seemed to care because the elder’s tongue was slipping into his mouth and his hands felt like they were all over his body, leaving a trail of burning desire anywhere his fingertips traced. The younger’s fingers fumbled for the buttons on Jaebum’s shirt as his knees shook beneath him. Jaebum chuckled again. “H-Hyuunngg…” Youngjae’s voice was small and his glassy eyes looked up at him, lips red and swollen. “So innocent, aren’t you Youngjae-ah?” Jaebum suddenly gripped at Youngjae’s crotch, feeling the tent in his jeans and smirking at the high whine that fell from the younger’s lips.

Jaebum could feel Youngjae’s Adam’s apple bob when he swallowed and he could see that Youngjae was falling apart beneath him really quickly. Like an innocent child should we say. “Hyung…! Ah, hyung please…” Youngjae begged, practically on his knees by now, “What do you want, baby? I need to know otherwise I can’t give you what you want,” Jaebum let go of Youngjae’s throat and the latter collapsed onto the floor, bum resting against his calfs.

Youngjae was sure that his cheeks were the same colour as a firetruck and that his eyes were glassy and unfocused by now. Jaebum about the same level because of the fact that Choi Youngjae of all people was on his knees, begging Jaebum. Youngjae muttered something, though the elder couldn’t hear so he bent down on one knee and loosely gripped Youngjae’s jaw, tilting it up towards him. “What was that?” Jaebum raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Fuck me hyung!”

Youngjae gripped onto the elder’s biceps as he pushed him back up against the wall, legs spread to accommodate his leader. “So naughty, Youngjae,” the younger shivered because Jaebum rarely ever called him by just his name and not with any honorifics. “Hyung…please…” Youngjae pleaded as Jaebum’s lips traced down the column of his neck, nipping at the flawless milky skin with sharp teeth.

“A-ahh…hyung…” Youngjae whimpered as he balled his hands in the elder’s hair, squirming under him. Jaebum’s hands slipped up Youngjae’s shirt, his fingers cold against heated skin and his ears picking up every little sound that the younger made. Youngjae arched into Jaebum’s hands when his fingertips found his nipples, pinching them and sending the younger to heaven and back. “Hyuunngg…”

Youngjae’s hands found Jaebum’s cheeks and he pulled him up so that their lips could meet in a heated kiss again. The younger yelped in surprise at the sudden hand down his now unbuttoned jeans, “Hyung…fuck, hyung please…” his voice was small and wispy against Jaebum’s saliva slicked lips as he bucked his hips up into the elder’s palm, moaning as he did. “So needy, fuck…” Jaebum muttered as he tugged Youngjae’s jeans down his slim legs, throwing them somewhere over his shoulder as he pulled away from the younger’s soft, kiss bruised lips to tug his shirt over his head. Youngjae suddenly felt very exposed and pushed Jaebum back so that he was on his back and the younger was straddling him in just a pair of grey briefs and black socks.

“It’s unfair, hyung…you have too much clothing on for my liking,” with that Youngjae pressed his lips to Jaebum’s and practically tore at the buttons on his shirt before getting it open and running his hands all over the elder’s toned chest. Youngjae pressed soft, gentle kisses to Jaebum’s abdomen as he sank down lower until he was dragging down the elder’s zipper with his teeth and pulling his leaking erection out. “Shit, Youngjae…” Jaebum breathed as he felt the younger’s rough tongue run across the head of his cock before taking it into his mouth and sucking. Hard.

“Oh, fuck, Youngjae…! Shit, I’m surprised you’ve never sucked cock before,” Jaebum threaded his fingers through brown hair and tugged as the younger took more of him into his mouth. Youngjae simply hummed around the elder, relishing in the way he let out a low moan when he let the tip of his dick brush against the back of his throat.

“Young-shit-jae, fuck, you’re gonna make me cum if you keep doing that…” Jaebum sat back up and his grip in the younger’s hair got tighter as the boy flicked his eyes up to look into Jaebum’s dark irises. If Jaebum were to be completely honest, having Choi Youngjae on his knees with his pretty rosy lips wrapped tight around his cock and curved ass jutting out in the air while his spine arched like a cat was probably the hottest thing he has ever seen, ever. The leader tugged Youngjae’s head off of his cock and literally almost came when the latter whined and looked up at him with dark eyes, lips slicked with his own saliva and hair an outrageous mess.

“Can’t have the fun ending so fast,” Jaebum flipped the younger so that his cheek was buried in his coat and his pert ass was jutting in the air, fists balling in the silky fabric. Jaebum pet his ass for a second before pulling down his briefs and pressing a soft kiss to each of his cheeks, smiling when the younger shivered underneath him. “…H-Hyung…plea-ease…” Youngjae’s voice was wrecked and Jaebum was sure that he must’ve been aching for a long time, the latter a mewling mess under him.

Jaebum shushed him and began to press burning kisses up his spine until his lips met Youngjae’s clavicle and the younger turned his head further to press their lips together. Jaebum’s cock was rubbing against Youngjae’s bare ass and the younger ground back against it, soaking in the way the leader groaned into his mouth. Jaebum ruffled around in the pocket of the coat Youngjae was laying on and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby,” Jaebum purred into the younger’s ear and popped the cap on the bottle.

Youngjae yelped at the feeling of something cool and wet prodding at his entrance, his grip tightening in the silk material of Jaebum’s coat. The younger mewled when one of the elder’s fingers slipped into him, flexing it and trying to get him used to the intrusion. “A-Ah, hyu-ung, shit…!” Youngjae gasped when his finger brushed against a sensitive bundle of nerves in his body. It wasn’t long before Jaebum was pumping three fingers in and out of Youngjae, the elder muttering a small ‘fuck, it’s like you were made for this’ while he watched the younger writhe and moan under his fingertips.

“Hyung…please, just fuck me al-ah shit-ready…!” Youngjae begged, his cock hard and throbbing under him. “Ara, ara, so needy aren’t you Youngjae-ah!” Jaebum squeaked embarrassingly when Youngjae buried one of his hands into the dark strands of his hair and pulled him forward so that his lips ghosted the leader’s ear, “You are going to fuck me so fucking hard, right here, right now. I don’t care if I can’t walk for a week, I just need you in me, you understand?” Youngjae emphasised his point by clenching around Jaebum’s fingers and making him let out a breathy grunt. “Okay fine, Jesus Christ you’re horny.” “You would be too if you had three fingers shoved up your ass.” Jaebum chuckled before pulling his fingers out and ripping open the condom with his teeth, rolling it over his dick and spreading the excess lube on his fingers over his own aching length.

Jaebum slipped three of his fingers into Youngjae’s mouth and the younger really wondered if they were the three that were just inside him but he couldn’t find it in himself to care because Jaebum was slowly pushing into him. Once the elder was fully inside of him, he shifted his hips and moaned at the spike of pain that shot up his spine, shocks of pleasure following closely after. Youngjae found that he quite liked the pain.

“Ahh-hyung, shit hyung oh fuck,” Youngjae mewled around Jaebum’s fingers as the elder slowly shifted his hips. He pushed his ass back against Jaebum’s hips and gasped at the foreign yet pleasing shot of pain and pleasure. “Shit, baby you’re so tight…” Jaebum groaned and pulled his fingers out of Youngjae’s mouth. The younger cried out when Jaebum suddenly thrust hard into him, his back arching and mouth hanging open.

Youngjae could see himself in the mirror on the wall, he could see that his hair looked like America dropped the fucking atomic bomb on it instead of Japan, the way his irises looked the same colour as his pupils and the way his cheeks all the way down to his chest flushed with red. He had saliva dripping out of his mouth and his fingers balled in Jaebum’s coat.

Jaebum rocked at a steady pace, trying to get Youngjae to adjust to his length. True, Youngjae felt like he was being split in half, but he liked the feeling, he liked the burn of the pain and the tiny yet noticeable sparks of pleasure that followed. He was victim to his own newly found pain kink. “Shit, J-Jaeb-bum…h-hyung fuck, harder,” the younger murmured and purposely tightened around the elder, smirking smugly at the groan he let out.

Obeying Youngjae’s words, Jaebum began to pick up his pace, going harder and harder with every bone-jarring thrust until Youngjae was writhing and screaming out his name, the sound of skin against skin loud in the room. “Fuck, Youngjae…” Jaebum bit his bottom lip and fucked into the younger with abandon, his fingers finding their way into Youngjae’s hair and tugging so that his head was thrown back and the column of his throat was jutting out, Adam’s apple bobbing whenever he tried to gulp in air.

Youngjae could hear only his loud wails of ‘more’, ‘hyung!’ and ‘fuck, oh fuck yes please go harder!’ while Jaebum grunted with the force of his hips against Youngjae’s plump ass, fingers tightening in and pulling at the younger’s hair until his hands couldn’t touch the floor anymore. His knees burned with the friction of wood against soft skin but he really didn’t care about how much his knees burned, he only cared that he was practically riding Jaebum now. Filthy sounds left Youngjae’s lips as he was pulled back even further, back arching so far his head rested on Jaebum’s shoulder. The elder pressed his lips roughly against Youngjae’s, hips still fucking up into him with vigor and fingers dipping into his mouth when he pulled away.

“Shit, yeah, you like that don’t you, you little bitch. Like having both your little holes fucked, huh?” Jaebum smirked down as Youngjae cried out in pleasure when his prostate was found and then brutally abused, the only words he knew then consisting of ‘fuck!’, ‘yes hyung, yes!’ and ‘Jaebum!’. Youngjae moved one of his hands to his leaking cock and wrapped dainty, feminine fingers around it, stroking it at the same pace Jaebum was fucking into him. Or, trying to anyway. “Fuck! Agh, nyahh J-Jaebum-ahh! Shit I’m gonna c-cum…!” Youngjae’s voice was wrecked and he knew it, vocal chords straining from all of the screaming he was doing earlier. “Then cum. Cum like the little slut you know you are.”

That was enough to have Youngjae cumming all over his own stomach and chest, some even making it onto his throat. “Jaebum…!” Youngjae’s whimpers continued when Jaebum pushed him back onto all fours before he was fucking into him, fingers burning bruises into his slim hips. It wasn’t long before he was cumming into the condom, a long groan leaving his kiss bruised lips and heavy breaths filling the air around him.

Youngjae panted and whined high and needy when Jaebum pulled out, his arms and legs giving out beneath him, body sprawled across the floor, the cool wood prickling against his burning skin. Jaebum lay a sweaty mess next to him, hair plastered to his forehead and naturally dark eyes staring into Youngjae’s unfocused ones. “Hyung…” Youngjae murmured when Jaebum got up and discarded of the condom, grabbing a random tissue box from somewhere and rolling the younger over onto his back. He gently wiped away at the drying cum all over his stomach and chest, feeling Youngjae’s heartbeat slow just that little bit. When he got to wiping down the bottom of Youngjae’s abdomen, he smirked.

“You’re hard again?”

Youngjae flushed and turned his head to face the other way, embarrassed. Jaebum wanted to kiss him til he couldn’t breathe, but he guessed he had already done that. “Don’t worry baby, when we get back to the dorm I’ll fuck you even harder than before,” the thought only made Youngjae all that much harder.

Another painful 20 minute walk back to the dorm was going to kill Youngjae if he didn’t get any relief; he had his jeans rubbing against his straining erection and his belt was digging into the blossoming purple marks on his hips. He was sore all over.

Which is why when he was pushed down onto Jaebum’s bed, his clothes being discarded for the second time, he actually groaned deep in his chest at the relief he felt when Jaebum shed his jeans off of his legs. Jaebum chuckled. “So needy,” the elder pressed rough kisses to Youngjae’s collarbones, two of his fingers already pressing into the younger despite his protests of ‘hyung, you literally just fucked me’. Jaebum was pumping three fingers in and out of Youngjae by the time he had reached over to his bedside drawer, fingers scrambling for a bottle of lube he knew was in there. Youngjae whimpered and whined underneath him, fingers digging into the elder’s shoulders as he leaned back over. He was about to rip open the condom with his teeth again before Youngjae was stopping him. “Hyung, I want to feel you,” Youngjae whispered and nearly screamed with joy when Jaebum discarded the packet and instead went about lubing his length.

Youngjae yelped when he was pulled down, straddling Jaebum’s hips with his legs. “Ride me,” Youngjae needed no more words before he was sinking down onto the elder’s thick cock, the pads of his fingers scratching along his chest. “Fuck, you’re so big,” Youngjae moaned before shallowly bouncing up and down, bottom lip caught between his teeth and hair an atrocious mess. Jaebum couldn’t speak back with his own filthy words, could only throw his head back and moan at the feeling of Youngjae bouncing on his dick.

Soon he was bucking his hips up to meet every downwards motion Youngjae made, watching as the younger male’s head lolled back, chest flushed and heaving up and down with every pant. “S-Shit, hyung I-I-ah!” Youngjae practically screamed when Jaebum slammed right up into his prostate, abusing the sensitive spot until the younger was cumming like there was no tomorrow. “A-Ah-hah, nyahh, hyung…!” Jaebum took another couple of strong thrusts before he was cumming into Youngjae, feeling the younger clench tight around him. “Shit, Youngjae,” Jaebum threaded his fingers through soft strands of hair when the younger collapsed on top of him, their chests heaving against each other. “I love you hyung,” Youngjae murmured, hoping that the leader didn’t hear him. He was wrong.

“I love…you too, Youngjae-ah,” Jaebum smiled into Youngjae’s brown locks before dozing off into a peaceful sleep, where nothing and no one would bother him.

**Author's Note:**

> I
> 
> AM
> 
> FILTHHHH :D
> 
> find me on tumblr! - Kuraiinu Suzumoto


End file.
